


Altered

by IanLeStraud



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Many - Freeform, Mass, Others - Freeform, Romance, Sexytimes, effect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanLeStraud/pseuds/IanLeStraud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt from the k-meme that ran away with me.<br/>FemShep is the veteran Spector and Saren is the highly skilled Spector candidate that needs to be trained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Altered

**Author's Note:**

> A few things need note:  
> I took liberties with the history and/or government of the galaxy. It is humans, not turians, who have the third seat on the council. Similarly it is the turians who are pushing for more galactic control. Saren is up for the first turian Spectre, and Shepard is the famed (and feared... Butcher of Torfan, anyone?) youngest-ever human Spectre. Saren still hates humans, seeing as he lost a brother in the First Contact War. It's Renegade!Shep and a young, fiery Saren. And really, what more could you ask for?

 

 

Part One

—

Through the straight pass of suffering,

The martyrs even trod,

Their feet upon temptation,

Their faces upon God.

— _Through the Straight Pass of Suffering_ , Emily Dickinson

—

 

Shepard's spine is ramrod straight, fingers clasped loosely behind her back - a habit from her Alliance days that she just hasn't managed to shake.

Councillor Udina paces in front of her, the polar opposite of the calm she exudes.

"You must accept, Shepard. The turian representatives are pushing for more galactic involvement. Accepting this young turian into the ranks of the Spectres will no doubt placate Sparatus for some time." Udina's face is pinched into a rather unsavory expression, Shepard notes - she absentmindedly likens it to the face of a disgruntled rodent.

"Shepard! Are you listening?"

"Yes, Udina." her tone is patronizing, and she stretches, popping the vertebrae in her back.

"You would also do well to lose that tone with me. You forget your place. Remember who won you that seat on the council."

He splutters all the more violently because of the truth in her words.

 

Shepard takes her leave of Udina and heads for Zakera Ward, intent on finding new mods for her gear. It has been some time since she last visited the shops; and browsing will take her mind off of any unpleasantries with the council.

She sighs.

"God dammit." Garrus' grin is splayed-mandibled and bright-eyed, his form enveloping hers in a bear hug just outside of Rodam Expeditions.

"Hell, Garrus. You're one sneaky sonofabitch, you know that?" her grin is good-natured, and when he finally releases her she punches him in the shoulder. They head into the store together, bickering with the ease of long-time friends over this mod or that scope. Shepard leaves with an upgrade for her pistol, Garrus; a shiny new scope.

"Shepard, perhaps you would like to go to lunch? I know of a very good place-" he is cut off by the loud 'ping' of her omnitool, and she sighs.

"Honestly, Garrus, I don't think I can. Not if this is who I think it is." Shepard opens up the message and swears under her breath.

"No problem. Next time we're both on the Citadel, eh?" his mandibles flare again, but she feels the usual stab of guilt. Missions take her out of contact with her friends more than the redhead normally likes - not that she would ever give up being a Spectre. There were too many perks for her to even think of such a thing, but she envies Garrus' mostly-regular schedule just the same. Especially when Council business cuts in on her lunch.

"Give my love to Solona, alright?" she calls over her shoulder as she strides away, just catching his reply as the din of the wards surround her again.

—

Councillor Tevos is a bitch.

"This new brokerage of peace will foster a deeper understanding between the races of the citadel, between turians and humans, between the asari..."

As the dark-skinned Asari weaves her web of pretty words, Shepard cannot help but glance at the new recruit who is to be her protégé. He is very young, perhaps only a few years older than she was when Jondam mentored her. His fringe is long and asymmetrical, from what she knows of turian culture that is not a very desirable trait. The turian's light grey plate, however, is interesting - Shepard's never seen that color before. Still, his eyes flash with barely controlled fury as Councillor Valern takes the stage with an even longer speech, (Udina, thank god, only offers a few words of congratulations when it is his turn to speak) so perhaps there is hope for him yet.

Meaningless politics coming to an end, she turns to the turian -- _Saren, his name is Saren Arterius, can't accidentally call him 'the turian', now can I?_ \-- and flashes a winning smile.

"Hello, Saren. My name is Shepard." she extends her hand towards him, wondering if he's done his research on humans.  _Good lord, look at me. Already following in Jondam's footsteps._ Her expression fades into its' usual smooth, careless mask. Shepard got Saren's dossier along with her ping from Councillor Udina earlier that afternoon and hadn't been too pleased on what little information she'd found in there.

 

 _Entered the military at age fifteen._ _Gained prestige through a minor battle on the edge of the Traverse, recommended for Spectre training at age nineteen._

_Ruthless. Willing to follow orders, but test scores show that he is manipulative and cares little for collateral damage._

_Limited tolerance of other races, especially humans._

_Will only respond to strong-willed, forceful leadership. Shows aptitude for heavy-damage and tech styles._

 

Strong-willed her ass. This Saren was going to kiss her boots if she asked him, Shepard would make sure of it.

 _One small step at a time, Shepard. Remember Akuze?_  and she nearly grins.

And then Saren's talons dig a little too deep in her palm, and his deep amber eyes flicker with malice.

**Author's Note:**

> So I might've taken a few liberties with the prompt, but hey - I tried.


End file.
